My Name is Duo
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Companion piece/sequel to My Name is…Heero. Duo Maxwell is a "Genius" in a store that sells high end technology and his boring Tuesday morning is livened up by a sexy customer. 2x1. PWP


Disclaimer: I still do not own…

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: m/m sexual relations, language, PWP, humour, fluff, gratuitousness

A/N: A sequel to a fic that really did not need a sequel. Let's just say I'm working on a really depressing multipart and I'll leave it at that.

Beta'd by ELLE as always.

* * *

**My Name is…Duo**

10:34 am on a Tuesday morning was a pretty dull time to be a sales assistant in an electronics store. Oh, Duo Maxwell wasn't _any _sales assistant in _any _electronics store, he was a 'Genius' in a chain of high-end tech stores and with that came a bit more excitement in his day-to-day working life. That he got to be charming and flirty and fun with customers and sell them high end products in shiny chrome and black.

Though he was an irrepressible flirt, he usually didn't indulge any invitations that he had received from customers. Yeah, they were flattering. He often ended up with numbers passed into his hands, even ones written on his arm or palms. He appreciated the offers, waved them off with a charming smile and said he wasn't interested. The offers usually came from both sexes, girls assuming his straightness despite his three foot long braid and men usually assuming just because of that that he was gay. Neither were the truth. He was quite happy not defining himself and appreciating whatever opportunity arose. And he wasn't going to deny it when an opportunity arrived in his store. His empty store apart from Duo himself and another customer adviser.

His colleague, Tim, was damn dull and listlessly playing with one of the tablets and missed his moment as Mr. Dark and Handsome walked in. Maybe he wasn't that tall but he was definitely gorgeous. The guy was hot, Duo thought. He was so hot that he could excuse the fact he was wearing double denim – the pale skinny jeans and dark jean jacket really not what he'd call a "good look" but the guy could pull it off. Had to give him credit for that.

He pushed himself up from where he had been leaning against one of the display shelves, moving away from a row of new tablets, each one open with brightly coloured blue screens. The guy was only the second customer he'd seen in that day and had moved to look at the laptops, glancing at the prices and the different specifications and then moving to the next one to repeat the process. He seemingly was more knowledgeable than some consumers, who would only play with the products and not think about what the machine needed to do.

Duo walked over with an unnecessary sashay of his hips, unsure if his customer would be even interested but then it never hurt to be eternally optimistic and hope that said customers might be inclined in his direction. Hell, even if he wasn't he'd beaten Tim to the "catch" so to speak, the commission of selling a high end laptop, and that meant some extra dough in his pay check so really, it was a win-win. He could flirt outrageously with said sexy customer and maybe get a number. Whatever.

"You know what you're looking for?" Duo asked as he approached the dark haired man who looked up at his voice.

If he'd been damn good looking at a distance, up close he was devastating – cheekbones to die for, a firm jawline, really _damn _blue eyes and hair that said 'I've just been fucked' that Duo was already tempted to reach out and touch. And he always said people had a hair fetish about _him._

"I need a new laptop – mine's running too slow."

He quirked an eyebrow, leaned a little on the display table in an attempt to be alluring and gave a little smirk. The sort of smirk he used to pick someone up in a club. It was a look that usually worked – he only ever went home alone when he wanted to.

"Whaddya use it for? Music? Photos? Internet? Gaming?"

"Internet," he said, then clarifying a moment later, "mostly."

There was a look in the sexy customer's eye that made Duo swallow. He was tempted to ask if the slight hint of whatever was in his voice meant that he was implying he used it for porn. But instead he just gave him a trademark charming smile.

"Yeah? Then I'd recommend something in this price range, if ya wanna look over here…"

Duo wasn't sure but as they walked to another display, he thought the dude was checking out his ass. He damn well knew that it was one of his best, uh, assets and the braid only helped highlight it more, the way it would swing just _so_ against him – he could only hope the guy was interested. He _damn_ hoped as he was starting to feel a little hot in his black jeans and white pressed polo shirt. And if he wasn't being checked out, if it was just his overactive imagination then it was going to be a depressing evening at home with some internet porn and his right hand. But Duo was always a hopeful guy and so walked with a little extra bounce in his step.

"This one would probably work for you, buddy," he said, pointing to a machine in slick black, its welcome screen showing some animation of clouds in a sky.

"I'm Heero," he said, and then Duo felt a definite spike of arousal as blue eyes drifted down to the name badge on his chest.

It said My Name Is… Duo and underneath it – 'I'm here to help _you_.'

"You wanna know about the specs and the… ugh, _hard_ware?" Duo asked, fumbling over the words slightly.

He was meant to be the outrageous flirt, the one who could make an innuendo without blushing but the guy had moved so close that he could smell cologne and something else, a very masculine, very _feral _kinda thing that made Duo's stomach drop and his dick twitch. At work. On a Tuesday morning. Damn.

Duo's hand rested against a laptop keyboard and Heero's hand sought it out, wrapping around his wrist, and his eyes widened a little as it was directed down to what was clearly a hardening bulge in pale denim.

"I'm glad it was you who took the time to _help_."

Pressing a little closer, to inhale that scent and feel a spark of body heat. "You know, I'm totally happy to help…" he dropped his voice lower, "in any way I can."

Heero raised one defined eyebrow and Duo turned to see Tim was still playing with the tablet and there were no other customers in the store. Hell, it was a Tuesday morning. No supervisor. No one to ream him or discipline him. He couldn't help the sly grin that crossed his face as he rubbed his palm against the denim and then felt a definite response to the touch. Duo pressed his hand more firmly, heard a little moan, and then moved it to Heero's wrist to drag him to the stockroom.

The stock room was lined with boxes of all the laptops and tablets but right now Duo didn't care as he pushed Heero up against a pile of them before sliding down his body.

"You're very committed to, ahh, customer _service_," he heard Heero say but Duo didn't reply straight away as he unbuttoned jeans and his fingers went to the zipper, carefully pulling the teeth apart and finding a grey pair of boxer briefs underneath, a fully hard dick tenting the front.

"Yeah," Duo replied, his breath on the front of the cloth, the moisture and heat making the hips before him twitch as the man in front of him clearly wanted more stimulation. "I'm_ really_ committed to giving good customer _service_."

He looked up then through his eyelashes and swirled his tongue around the tip lightly, watching to see the reaction before repeating the motion. A sound that was needy, whiney, came from those lips and Duo took a little pity. Not much, as he bobbed onto the head and heard a breathy noise as he slid his lips around Heero's cock, only taking him a little way into his mouth as he fumbled in his back jean pocket.

Duo wasn't a promiscuous guy but he still carried around precautions and he felt for his wallet, bringing it out and finding the condom and sachet of Wild Cherry lube. And people said men couldn't multi-task, he thought, as he continued sucking on the dick in his mouth while ripping open the travel size sachet of lube, coating his fingers, sliding them to their intended target, hearing a moan of surprise from the guy he was going down on.

A hand wound its way to his hair, encouraging the attention as hips alternated between moving forward into Duo's mouth and back onto his fingers. He continued working his hand, adding another finger, sliding them in and out until he felt a shudder.

"Fuck."

Duo smirked around the cock in his mouth, sliding so that only the head was between his lips as he added a final finger and this time when they struck prostate, Heero's movement was less controlled, a box on the shelving crashing to floor.

"Shit," he said, the dick sliding from his lips entirely as the new tablet had crashed to the floor. "It better not be damaged…"

The thought of docked pay and a pissy manager came to the forefront of Duo's mind but then Heero was on his knees, pushing his shoulders to indicate their next move.

"Lie down."

Duo didn't have to time to fully question the instruction as he was pushed back on the cold stockroom floor. Their first kiss happening then, and it was a rough press of lips together, until mouths opened and tongues ran over each, sliding over teeth, tasting each other, as Heero ground his exposed cock against Duo's thigh, all the while reaching to his belt, then undoing button and lowering zipper.

Heero removed his jeans, sliding them down his legs with a wriggle that brought their naked dicks into contact for the first time and Duo gasped at the feeling, watching through half lidded eyes at the half naked guy straddling him.

"Condom… in my wallet," Duo panted as Heero reached for the brown leather he'd discarded on the floor, finding one and efficiently ripping the packet, surprising him then by sliding it on his dick with his mouth.

It was an impressive party trick, he thought, but then he really wasn't thinking much as Heero's hand tugged on his cock, a hand on the base to help as he slid himself down onto Duo, the feeling of _that _being far too damn intense.

When the guy had walked in, Duo really hadn't expected to be lying on the floor of the stockroom, his back against the cold floor, and said guy – his forehead knitted in a little frown, his lips open, a tongue peeking out to wet them – about to ride him. It was not at all what he expected on an average Tuesday morning. But hell, he wasn't going to question it.

"You're fuckin' gorgeous," Duo said, sliding his hands under the tank top as Heero was adjusting to the sensation, Duo figured. He bottomed enough to know there were a few moments needed, especially as this position allowed for deeper penetration than some.

He tweaked a nipple, the answering sighed gasp going straight to his already rock hard dick, seated deep inside Heero.

Heero didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned over to capture his lips one more time and made a small experimental roll of his hips that had them both groaning into each other's mouths.

"You gonna ride me?"

"Yeah," he answered, his voice low and deep, sexy enough to send shivers up his spine even if Duo hadn't been in this position.

Guy was too hot for his own fucking good.

That was the last vaguely coherent thought he had – he could've thought about being caught like they were as damn, this was probably more than a discipline thing, this was probably his ass fired but he didn't – as then Heero began a punishing rhythm, bringing his body crashing down, each slide in and out sending sparks through his body. Duo thrust his hips up ineffectually, not in control of the fuck, the guy on top of him maintaining the pace until he stalled a little – too close, too quickly. This gave Duo an opportunity. He surprised Heero, wrapping his fingers round his hard dick and pumping a few times, and used the moment – the little hitch of breath – to reverse their positions, remaining inside as he did.

Heero didn't seem to mind the reverse in positions as Duo hiked up his tank, latched onto a nipple, bit down, and then rolled his hips forward, more sensually, slowly, feeling every sensation, the slowness hotter than the quick hard fuck they had been having. Hey, if this was his only opportunity with a sexy customer in the stockroom, then it had to last a little longer than a minute and it had to be at least a little bit memorable.

"Faster, damn it."

Duo slid his mouth from his nipple up to the column of his throat and laughed into his skin, still maintaining the slow movement of his hips, moving them a little, changing the angle, hearing a hiss that suggested Heero was enjoying it.

"You want faster?"

He punctuated his words with quick thrusts and he felt a hand hard on his back, grabbing at the material of his work polo shirt.

"Yes."

"Okay… Just remember, you asked for it."

Maybe he was being a little bit cocky but he sped the tempo, pistoning in and out, Heero moving his hips up, legs wrapped hard around Duo's waist, stopping him from pulling out too far, the heavy breathing and little gasps indicating to Duo that his dick was hitting prostate on nearly every thrust. The pace now was too quick for it to last and Duo didn't want it to. He slid his hand to Heero's cock, wrapping his hand around it, using the lubrication of pre-cum to make his movement smooth and make the guy underneath him come.

He felt everything tighten, his mind blacked to nothing, and he felt the sharp, quick pleasure of orgasm, his body tingling as he did. His hand had stopped in its motion and then he began again, eyes lazy, watching his own hand work over stiff flesh until he watched cum spurt onto his hand – bringing it up to his mouth to taste, the moan from Heero's lips saying it was a turn on without words.

His body still sensitive and alive with pleasure, Duo pulled out and then fell down on Heero's firm chest, not caring about the stickiness between them and on their clothes.

"And I laughed at you when you suggested this…" Duo began and he felt a rumble against his skin as Heero made a noise low in his throat that sounded content. "But it was kinda hot."

"Yeah," Heero agreed, sliding his hands over the corporate polo shirt, smoothing it over Duo's back.

Duo pushed up on his hands to look down at Heero, ran his fingers through his just fucked hair and smiled. He hadn't expected _this _request after the whole convention thing as having a thing for hot guys who worked in tech stores seemed a little different but hell, if Heero found it a turn on then Duo was always a willing participant. They'd hacked into the store's company records, got Duo a temporary "transfer" to this particular mall and all for some hard hot sex. Maybe that went a _little_ far but the high and how hard they'd both come pretty much made it worth it.

He leaned down to kiss Heero, open mouthed and wet, running his tongue over his bottom lip and then chuckled low.

"You know, I _really _didn't think you'd get off on me being a 'Genius' an' all."


End file.
